massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Krogan Rebellions Discussion/planning.
Hello everbody I have made this forum for the purpose of discussing the upcoming CC, The Krogan Rebellions. While this discussion is on a forum that does not mean the final story will. Also the picture is a draft and not a final image that I made. For the record. It may be final and likely will be if there is no other to be made. An alternate title (the Council Era (760 CE-900 CE) or something similar is being considered, to mark it as the second half of the TCE arc, which began with 83 CE. Discussion Anyone may start a new thread if they would like please post it in heading three. Location. There has been much arguement over the location of the CC whether it should be on an off site forum or here on the wiki. Please post supporting or opposing votes and comments below. 'Support (0)' Oppose(+3) *I am fine with an on wiki story. We made this story and so it should be on the wiki it was concieved on. -Foxtrot12 *On Wiki is what I'm for. *Onsite stories is how it should stay. Lovelyb0nes 01:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Comments Planets In the last story there were three planets. I propose we broaden that number to five. Tuchanka, the Citadel, and three other planets made by us. Please post any comments or suggestions under the appriote planet. Tuchanka The krogan homeworld mainly their Citadel in the role of political movements happeing here. While combat is scarce it is plausible and accepted. The Citadel The heart of the council and all it's member species. Mainly for Political discussions. Combat is scarce if their is any. Unknown Planet 1 My idea was a krogan controlled colony that has been usurped from the council or a fellow race. Possibly a snowy mountainous place where few survive. Imagine a himalaya antartica mix type place. Kinda like Noveria, but more rocky? Way more rocky? With a secure, environment made by the Krogans inside the mountains? That would be cool! Is Malakar the Rhooks homeworld not similar to that description. If it was Malakar it would offer reason as to why the Rhooks are nonexistant a few centuries later. Foxtrot12 00:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Planet 2 Maybe a planet with a toxic environment? Yea a swampy dagobah type world with more than just the enemy to be worried of. Currently owned by no one but wanted by both sides. Yeah. That sounds good! Maybe make the toxin be an acidic atmosphere. To give the krogan an upper hand. As the council would need to be sending oxygen constantly to their forces but if the krogan have the dezba who breathe acidic vapor then they would really have an advantage. Foxtrot12 05:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Unkown planet 3 To give the krogan an offensive stance. How about a forest not jungle but forest. Think endor type world owned by the council probably the salarians. The Rhooks homeworld??? Never mind. Yeah, the Salarian. Lusia I'm thinking that one of the minor planets (as in not the Citadel or Tuchanka) should be the Asari planet that the Krogans tried to colonize, where the Krogan Rebellions first sparked. It was called Lusia. It would be mainly for those who have asari and/or krogan characters. I think it's a relevant planet that should be included. Lovelyb0nes 01:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Rules I say we should increase the # of writer-characters from 3 to 5 Lovelyb0nes 00:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) And multiple planets... Like, 6. Well I think then we need to pitch more ideas for planets. As well how about this time have all in one thread and writers switch between characters and locations. Here is an example of it from my first roleplay I ever did on the COD wiki. It was pretty easy. And I think it is more convenient than having a million threads. Foxtrot12 02:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC) That's a good idea, Foxtrot. It would definitely simplify things. Lovelyb0nes 01:11, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I am in support of that. And more planets can be added we just need a description, name, location, battle relevance. Also a date. I would propose 780 CE as it is near the end and the turians would be discovered. As well we could potentialy span the story over twenty years to let us see the end. Foxtrot12 01:39, September 9, 2010 (UTC) From what I can gather in the codexes on the MEW, I would say that the KR actually ended sometime in the 900's. (i.e. "The Rebellions went on for nearly three centuries") Ah fuck it, let's go with say, 760-70. Like I really need to make all of the layover characters (Krogan, Asari, and Tyrin) even older. We can have the story unfold over multiple decades, like Foxy said. Lovelyb0nes 02:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Also something else I thought about. Just throwing a suggestion. Should we have some limits on politics. At one point in the council era it was ridiculous how everyone could know their enemies plan even if it was just their thoughts everyone would get a bug or insider. I think that is ok. But not for every little thing that exists. I think we need some limits on how much political enemies can know about their opponent's plans. Foxtrot12 02:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC)